Don't You Believe Me?
by Digimon Caislean
Summary: Tai cheats on Sora when she's sick. But is it really his fault? Will she believe him?


Don't You Believe Me?

**DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?  
BY DIGIMON CAISLEÁN**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
Please read and review. Thanks :)

SATURDAY NIGHT  
SORA'S APARTMENT  
Sora had just finished putting her lipstick on when she heard the doorbell. A huge smile came across her face as she thought he's here. She glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before racing down the hall to the door. She opened the door to reveal her boyfriend standing there. He's tall dark and handsome. Every girl's dream date and tonight was no exception.

"Tai!"  
"Hey Sora, you look beautiful" he says looking at her wide eyed like it was the first time he had ever set eyes on her. He is right. She does look beautiful. She wore her hair down straight. Her make-up is perfect. She could always apply it just right. She is wearing a short red dress that looked amazing on her. Red had always suited her.  
"Come on in"  
Tai stepped in the door and gently kissed Sora. He held onto her tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they broke away.  
"Are you ready for the party?" Tai asks her.   
"Yeah it's going to be the best ever! Everyone's going to be there."  
"Yeah I can't wait"  
"But there's one problem"  
"What?"  
"Tai I didn't want to say anything but it's gotten worse" Sora starts to explain.  
"What is it?" He says looking concerned.  
"I have a really bad stomach ache. I must of eaten something bad for lunch."  
"Did you take some tablets?"  
"Yeah but they haven't worked yet."  
Tai put his arms around Sora's waist.  
"You should go to bed, you'll feel better. I'll make you some tea."  
"But you have to go to the party"  
"No way not when you're sick"  
"Tai how bad do you think I'll feel if you don't go to that party?"  
"I won't have any fun knowing that you're here sick"  
"Oh Tai...I love you"  
"I love you too"  
DING DONG  
"That must be matt he's here to pick us up for the party" Tai says.  
Tai walks over to the door and opens it. Matt is standing there and boy is he hot. He never really had to make much effort to look good because he always looked good!  
"Hey Tai, you ready?"  
"Were not going, Matt"  
"What? Why not?"   
"Sora's sick so I'm going to take care of her"  
Sora then appeared at the doorway.  
"No you're not Tai you are going"  
"But"  
"No buts. I'll be fine. You go and enjoy yourself. Matt make sure he has a good time!"  
"Don't worry I will" Matt says.  
"Are you sure Sora?" Tai asks skeptically.  
"Yes now go" She says while pushing Tai out the door. Tai gave her one last kiss.  
"Get well soon, Sora" Matt says.  
"If it's what you want I will" Tai says.  
"It is" She says while closing the door. She knew she would feel guilty if Tai didn't go. Everyone has been talking about this party for weeks. There's no way she would let him miss it. She walks into the sitting room and sits down on the couch. She turns on the TV and begins to flick through the channels looking for something even half decent. 

ONE HOUR LATER  
DING DONG  
Who could that be?  
Sora slowly got up as to not aggravate her stomach and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Mimi standing there. She looked great. She let her pink hair flow down naturally and she was wearing a very pretty pink dress. No suprise there thought Sora to herself.  
"Hi Sora" Mimi says cheerfully. "You look great I love that dress!"  
"Thanks you look great to but shouldn't you be at the party?"  
"Yeah I was just on my over there when Matt called. He was asking where I was. You see I sort of under estimated the amount of time I would need to get ready! Anyway, he told me that you weren't coming because you were sick so I just had to come over to see how you were."  
"I guess I'm ok now. The tablets have started to work."  
"So let's go to the party."  
"Oh I don't know. I should really just be taking it easy."  
"Come on. We've been waiting for this party for weeks. Plus you'll give Tai a huge surprise. He sounded really sad on the phone."  
"Oh ok I'll go."  
"Cool! Come on."  
Mimi grabbed Sora and pulled her out of her apartment. They got into Mimi's car and drove to the party. 

******** 

"Hey Tai you up for another beer?"  
"Yeah sure" Tai says nearly loosing his balance.  
"How many have you had?"  
"I've lost count" Tai says trying to think.  
"Me too."  
They both began to knock down the beers as did everyone else at the party.  
"Hey Tai, that girl Ronda is looking at you again. Man, is she weird."  
"Yeah what's the story with her?"  
Ronda went to the same high school as Tai. She was a pretty selfish girl and kinda popular but she was a backstabbing bitch. She always fancied Tai. He had no interest in her though. She started to walk towards Tai.  
"Hi Tai"  
"Hey Ronda" Tai says not knowing how to react.  
"So where's your girlfriend?"  
"She felt sick so she couldn't come"  
"That's too bad" she says edging closer to Tai "for her."  
Tai didn't really know what was going on or what could happen. He was too drunk. Matt had gone of to get more beer and some girl started chatting him up.  
"Come on let's dance" Ronda says.  
Not giving Tai enough time to answer she pulls him to the dancefloor. 

******** 

Mimi and Sora had just parked the car and were making their way to the door. When they got in the two girls scanned the place looking for their boyfriends. Mimi immediately spotted Matt. He was trying really hard to get away from some girl. Mimi quickly went to his rescue 

******** 

Ronda grabbed Tai and stuck her tongue in his mouth. It took Tai a few moments to realize what was happening. He pushed her away only to see the back of a young brunette in a red dress run out the door. 

******** 

Sora had just witnessed her worst nightmare come true. Her boyfriend kissing another girl. Not just any girl. Ronda. Sora never liked Ronda. She was just a horrible person. The thought of Ronda's lips touching Tai's. The lips that she had touched about an hour ago made her stomach twice as bad as before. That wasn't the only thing that was aching her heart was too.  
The next thing she knew she was running. Running away from this horrible thing. She stopped at the road and began to flag down a taxi. Tears started streaming down her face as a taxi stopped.  
"Sora" a familiar voice called to her.  
She froze for a split second at the sound of her voice been called before she got into the taxi. She turned around to see Tai running towards her. She knew she couldn't talk to him let alone look at him. Not now. She quickly turned around and got into the taxi. It sped away leaving Tai behind.  
Mimi and Matt seeing Tai rush out ran after him. When they finally got up to him he was already flagging down a taxi.  
"Tai what are you doing?" Mimi shouted.  
"I have to get to Sora's apartment" Tai says firmly.  
"What happened, man?" Matt asked looking confused.  
"Ronda, She...She kissed me. When I realized what was happening I pushed her away. But it was too late. Sora saw it. I didn't kiss her back. I swear." Tai says trying to hold back the tears.  
"Oh my God, I have too see if she's ok" Mimi says walking towards her car.  
"I'll come with you."  
"No Tai, look I know it might not of been your fault but I really do think Sora won't want to see you tonight. Regardless of the circumstances" Mimi says firmly.  
"You're right Mimi" Tai says sadly.  
Mimi kissed Matt and said goodnight to him. She turned to Tai.  
"Don't worry I'll make sure she's ok."  
Mimi then got into her car and drove of.  
"Come on Tai I'll give you a lift home."  
"Thanks Matt." 

******** 

SORA'S APARTMENT  
Mimi just rang the doorbell and Sora's mom answered it.  
"Hello Ms. Takenouchi. Is Sora here?"  
"Oh Mimi I'm so glad you're here. Sora's awfully upset. Come on in."  
Ms. Takenouchi led Mimi inside.  
"She told me what happened. She's up in her room now crying her eyes out! She really liked that boy."  
"Oh no poor Sora."  
"You better go up to see her. She'd be happy to see you."  
Mimi went to Sora's room.  
KNOCK KNOCK. Mimi gently knocked on the door. There was no reply. She put her ear to the door and she could hear sobbing sounds coming from inside. Hearing that her friend was in so much pain she opened the door. Sora was lying on her bed clutching a pillow. Her eyes were red from crying and there were two streams of mascara running down her pain stricken face.  
"Oh Sora" gasps Mimi.  
Sora looked up "Mimi."  
Mimi hugged Sora tightly. Sora cried harder and returned the hug. They sat down on the bed. Mimi reached across to Sora's nightstand to grab a tissue. While doing this she noticed Sora had taken of the ring that Tai gave her. She never takes that ring of thought Mimi not even at night or in the shower. Mimi also noticed that Sora had ripped up a photo of her and Tai. It was her favorite photo. They both looked so happy. Mimi handed Sora the tissue.  
"Thank you" Sora said weekly.  
"No problem" Mimi says while putting her arm around her.  
"I hate him. I really hate him" Sora says coldly.  
"Don't say that."  
"Why not? It's true. I was at home sick and he was out at a party cheating on me and to think I was the one who made him go."  
"Sora."  
"I told Matt to make sure he had a good time but I...I never meant...For him to" Sora starts to cry some more.  
"And I mean Ronda. Why Ronda? I didn't even think he liked her."  
"Sora look Tai was really drunk. He..."  
Sora quickly cut her of.  
"Are you on his side?" She asks shocked.  
"What no. Of course not. All I'm saying is talk to him before you make any decisions."  
"You are on his side. Look I saw it with my own eyes. Tai was kissing Ronda."  
"He didn't kiss her back."  
"What? Did you see it?"  
"Well no but he said..."  
"Well of course he said that. He would hardly admit to that."  
"Oh Sora" Mimi sighed.  
They hugged each other again while Sora cried softly. 

******** 

OUTSIDE TAI'S APARTMENT  
"Thanks for the lift Matt. Sorry you missed some of the party" Tai says weekly.  
"Ah it's no problem. Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned about you and Sora."  
"It wasn't my fault. Matt what will I do?"  
"You'll have to talk to her tomorrow."  
"Yeah I'll explain everything to her and she'll believe me, right?"  
Matt looked at Tai his face neutral trying to think of what to say.  
"Right?" Tai asks again.  
"Eh...Sure Tai. Just give her some time" Matt tries to assure him.  
Tai gets out of the car.  
"See ya Matt"  
"Bye Tai. Try and get some sleep ok."  
"Yeah right" Tai says as he begins to walk to his apartment. 

********** 

THE NEXT DAY  
SORA'S APARTMENT  
Sora's mom is out shopping. Sora had just finished getting dressed. She decided that she should eat something even though she would have to force herself to eat. She was just too heartbroken.  
KNOCK KNOCK. The sudden sound made her jump. She walked over to the door and opened it. Tai was standing there.  
"Hey Sora" he says nervously.  
"Tai, what are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I have nothing to say to you" Sora says firmly while crossing her arms.  
"Well I have something to say to you. Please Sora."  
Tai looked at her with silent pleas. Sora threw her arms up in defeat.  
"Alright. Alright but make it quick."  
She let Tai in and led him to the sitting room. They both sat down and Sora glared at Tai. Tai tried to take her hand in his but Sora quickly pulled away.  
"Don't."  
"Sora, you didn't give me enough time to explain about last night."  
"Well I didn't exactly want to hear you say that you kissed Ronda" Sora says angrily.  
"But I didn't" Tai says protesting.  
"Don't lie to me Tai. I saw you kissing her."  
"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away. Sora I wouldn't lie to you."  
"Why don't I believe you?" Sora says almost crying.  
"Sora please believe me."  
"I think you should go" Sora says while standing up.  
Tai stands up and holds Sora. He starts to cry. Sora stands there motionless. She gently pushes him away.  
"I'm sorry Tai but...You blew it."  
"Sora please listen to me. I didn't kiss her back and once I realized what she was doing I pushed her away."  
"Tai just go please."  
"But..."  
"Tai!"  
"Ok, if that's what you want."  
Tai turned around and walked out while Sora broke down in tears. 

******** 

Tai began to make his way down a narrow street. Houses on either side. He didn't know the street that well even though it was only a few blocks away from his apartment. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. While amusing himself by kicking a rock. He finally reached his destination. He looks up from the ground for the first time since leaving his apartment. He stopped at a driveway and gazed at a very large house. He took a deep breath and then forced himself to the door. He rang the doorbell. He could see a figure coming towards the door through the stain glass. Then the door opened.  
"Ronda, hi" Tai says while letting out a sigh.  
"Tai Kamiya" she shrieks.  
Tai was a bit taken a back by her sudden shriek but managed to keep his cool.  
"Ronda, we need to talk."  
"Tai, are you asking me out?"  
"What? No!" Tai says while taking a step back.  
Ronda frowns. "Then what is it?"  
"Look Ronda my girlfriend saw you kissing me and..."  
"You mean us kissing."  
"No you kissed me and you have to tell her that."  
"And if I don't?"  
"I'll tell the whole school what you did."  
"It's your word against mine. The only difference is you have someone to lose" Ronda says casually.  
Her casual tone really annoys Tai.  
"Why are you being such a bitch about this Ronda?"  
"Because Tai I really want you and I can't stand that stupid girlfriend of yours been all over you" Ronda says coldly.  
"Please Ronda just do this one thing for me please."  
"Em...No" she simply replys.  
"But..." Tai says not knowing what to say.  
"Oh ok" Ronda says in defeat "on one condition you kiss me."  
"What? No way."  
"Oh come on Kamiya."  
"No I'm not cheating on Sora."  
"A bit late for that isn't it?"  
"You make me sick you know that."  
With that Tai turned around and left. 

******** 

SUNDAY  
Sora had just finished getting ready for tennis and she was now on her way to the tennis courts. I really don't feel like playing tennis but I guess I do need to take my mind of Tai.  
"Sora, wait up!"  
Sora snapped out of her thoughts and spun around to see a figure run up to her. A feminine figure. Ronda.  
"Hey Sora, can we talk?"  
Sora could feel tears prick at her eyes as she wanted so much to slap Ronda across the face but she restrained herself.  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
"Well I have something I'd like to say to you."  
"What?" Sora says firmly.  
"Well I just wanted to say this whole thing is my fault. I was jealous that you were going out with Tai. I was the one who kissed him. He did not kiss me back. He pushed me away."  
Sora remained silent for a moment absorbing the information.  
"Thank you Ronda for telling me this."  
"It's ok. Well I better go."  
Ronda turned around and walked away. Sora got a huge smile across her face. She began to run. She ended up at the beach. She could see a young man with brown hair strolling along the beach. One thing came to her mind. Tai. Sora ran down the steps and across the sand until she was a few feet away from Tai. She grabbed him around the waist.  
"Hey good looking!"  
Tai jumped and spun around.  
"Sora!"  
"Ronda told me everything. I'm so sorry I never believed you, Tai."  
"Don't be sorry. This whole thing is Ronda's fault" Tai says as he holds Sora close.  
"Ya know I really love you."  
"I love you too Sora."  
They both began to kiss passionately. Happy to be together once again on the beach on such a sunny now happy day. 

THE END: Please review it and let me know what you think of it. Thanks :) If you want to read more of my fics or you want to see other cool Digimon stuff check out my website at [www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean][1]   
This is my ninth fic. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean



End file.
